thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
BoCo Helps Out
BoCo Helps Out is the third episode of the first season. Plot BoCo is a green diesel who works on the Wellsworth Branch Line. The Fat Controller had sent him to work at the quarry, he was excited, on his way there. He met Bear at the station "Hello, BoCo." said Bear, "You look cheery, where are you going?" Bear asked "To the quarry." said BoCo excitedly "Be careful of Bill and Ben." said Bear, but after Bear had told him that, BoCo wasn't so excited anymore, he knew that Bill and Ben were up to something and they'd probably get him sent away from the quarry "What's wrong, BoCo?" asked Bear "Oh, nothing." said BoCo and he rolled away, leaving a confused Bear behind. When Bear arrived at the quarry, he could see Mavis, Derek, Bill, Ben and a blue traction engine named Fergus. Fergus was a railway traction engine who had also been sent to work at the quarry "Hello BoCo." said Mavis, "Hello Mavis." said BoCo, "Are you here to help out too?" asked Fergus, "Yes." said BoCo, "Oh and... who are you?" asked BoCo, "I'm Fergus, a railway traction engine." Fergus said. Bill and Ben were delighted, they were glad that BoCo had came to help, which meant that they could play tricks on him "Let's play a trick on BoCo!" said Bill, "I agree." said Ben, "And then he'll be sent back to his branch line." But when BoCo saw the twins, he made an unusual look at them "Oh, hi Bill and Ben." said BoCo, but the twins just laughed "Just remember you two, because BoCo is here, he can sort yous out." said Derek, "So don't play any tricks on him." he said, "We won't!" said the twins, but they snickered quietly. Mavis, Fergus, BoCo and Derek were working hard, but Bill and Ben were causing trouble, Bill banged into the trucks very hard, causing some rocks to fall out the trucks "Don't bang the trucks." said Fergus "Do it Right!" "There he goes again!" said Bill "Please stop bossing us about by saying 'Do it right'." Then BoCo pulled up "You two need to behave..." said BoCo, "Or else I'll tell the Fat Controller" So Bill shunted the trucks gently, but when Fergus was resting on a siding, Ben shunted his trucks onto the points, leaving Fergus to become stuck. BoCo pulled up to Ben, "Let him go!" said BoCo, "And I will tell the Fat Controller if you don't behave!" snapped BoCo, so Ben behaved well after that. Meanwhile the workmen were blasting rock "You two need to wait for a clear signal when you go down that track." said Fergus, "And remember, do it right!" But Bill and Ben had, had enough of Fergus bossing them around "Keep your funnel out of our quarry." said Bill "He's right you two." said BoCo "Wait for a clear signal and-" "We wouldn't want to take orders from a diesel like you either." snapped Ben, so they left to collect a rock crusher from the docks. During their absence, Mavis, Fergus, Derek and BoCo finally got to do their work in peace. At the docks, the rock crusher was loaded, but the twins were still grumbling about BoCo and Fergus "Those two crackpots are getting annoying." said Bill "Yeah, next time when they tell us to do it right..." said Ben, "We'll do it wrong!" chuckled the twins and they buffered up to the rock crusher and headed back to the quarry. When the twins arrive back at the quarry. Fergus tried to warn them about the unsafe rock face, "Be careful..." said Fergus, "The rock face is unsafe and you'll get blasted if you don't be careful." said Fergus, "Do it right!", but instead. The twins ignored him and puffed towards the rock face. But the landslide started to rumble, rocks fell and landed onto the tracks, the twins started to shiver "Look out!" cried Fergus, as he tried to push Bill and Ben out the way, but the rock crusher was too heavy, then the rocks fell down "Look out!" cried BoCo as he pushed Bill, Ben and Fergus out of the way, the rocks poured down onto BoCo. It took a long time to dig him out, and no one said a word. Finally, BoCo was free. Bill and Ben felt a shame "We're sorry for not listening to you and Fergus." said Bill, "We just got a bit annoyed with you, that's all." said Ben, "Well, at least you've learned your lesson Bill and Ben." said BoCo, "Yeah..." said Fergus, "They have." and the four engines smiled happily. Characters * Bill and Ben * Fergus * BoCo * Bear * Mavis * Derek * Arthur (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * The Fat Controller (mentioned) Locations * The Watermill * Maithwaite * Anopha Quarry * Three Tier Bridge * Brendam Docks * Wellsworth (mentioned) Home Media Releases * Pull Together! * The Complete First Series Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** Bill, Ben, BoCo, Bear, Mavis, Fergus, Arthur, Stanley, 'Arry, Bert and Salty's first appearances, as well as Mavis' only speaking role in the first season and Derek's only appearance in the first season. ** The first episode Thomas and the Fat Controller didn't appear in. ** The first episode to not feature any member of the Steam Team. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:VHS